


Adopted

by Annette_Dancer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: THIS STORY IS AN INSIDE JOKE TURNED INTO A STORY DON'T TAKE THIS LITERALLY!!!!!!!!!!This is a joke story where Lisa is adoptedI told someone about Lisa and they tried to say that she was adorable but autocorrect changed it to adopted. Lisa is adopted nowI probs won't update this much since it is a joke storyAnd yes there is still a shipAnd Sayo is jealous because she wants to date both Lisa and Yukina at the same time as a threesomeAdopted Lisa is a thing on here nowThis is bound to be really cringey





	1. Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when an inside joke becomes a story. Thank you Luna from discord. if you're reading this you know who you are
> 
> Also most parts of this are very very short

Lisa POV

Today my mom called me out to the living room after school. It was before band practice. I was at home to drop off my school stuff and to grab my bass. My parents told me to sit down. I did

"Lisa sweetie. We have to tell you something"

"What is it mom" I said

"Well you see you are loved by both of us but we have to say this to you"

"What is it?"

"Lisa you were adopted"


	2. I What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More joke stuff

Lisa POV

"I what now?!"

After a bit of explaining, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Yukina

"Ready to go to pracice Lisa?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my bass"

I grabbed it and walked to practice with Yukina

While walking there Yukina must have noticed something was on my mind

"Hey Lisa. What's on your mind?"

"Before you came to get me my mom told me something that I didn't expect"

"Like what?"

"She said that I was adopted. My mom said that my birth parents didnt want me at all. But because they still had me they put me up for adoption. I guess my birth parents were nice enough to not abort me"

"Yeah. But your current parents chose to have you out of all other children"

"They did but I want to know my birth parents or to at least meet them once you know?"

"I see"

"Yeah. Oh we're here. Thanks for letting me talk to you Yukina"

"No problem"

We went to go practice with the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue when part 3 is gonna come
> 
> Probs when I have no ideas for anything else


	3. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Lisa's birthday so why not update this today. I mean it's about Lisa so.
> 
> Also my wrist started hurting. Yay...

The studio Lisa's POV

We made it to the studio meaning we all had to get our instruments ready.

Once we were all ready I decided to tell everyone

I whispered to Yukina about it so she could help me. It's not the easiest thing to bring up. Even trying to tell your best friend is hard. Trust me I have done it. Well I told my girlfriend. My girlfriend and my best friend are the same person so

"May I have everyone's attention please" Yukina said as an announcement kind of thing

"I have an announcement" I added

Everyone stared at the both of us

" I learned something today and I may mess up in practice if I don't tell everyone here" I said

Yukina gave me a smile. I love it when she smiles. Her smile was a supportive smile. It made me feel more comfortable with what I was going to say

"I um... I was actually adopted. I was just told this today before coming here"

Everyone just stared at me more. Then Ako chose to run over to give me a hug

"Thank you for accepting me even though I wasn't raised by my birth parents like the rest of you"

"Why wouldn't we accept you Lisa? You're still you no matter what" Yukina said

I wonder what everyone else was thinking of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this story would rarely be updated. This was the perfect day to do so considering what today is
> 
> Also typing with a wrist brace is hard. But I'm doing it anyways. For the people!
> 
> ALSO GUYS! You can vote for who's POV we see of this situation next! I will probs put 2 in one part because I don't want things to be as short as part 1 in this story
> 
> So vote for 2 girls for the next POV! The top 2 said will win

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this story seriously. It's a joke that's all it is. It's for fun and laughs


End file.
